Frío Corazón Confundido
by al.diermissen
Summary: Elsa y Anna son invitadas al reino de las Islas del Sur por el juicio del Príncipe Hans, pero al enterarse Elsa sobre la sentencia a muerte decide salvar a Hans llevándolo a Arendelle. Poco a poco un sentimiento mutuo comienza a desarrollarse pero todo se vuelve confuso con la llegada del Príncipe de las colonias del Norte, diversos sentimientos se apoderan de la Reina.
1. Vacaciones

Era un fantástico día soleado, todos en Arendelle se encontraban feliz bajo el sol que los iluminada y los pájaros cantando en un coro majestuoso, no había nadie que se encontraba con una cara triste excepto en el castillo donde se encontraba una reina encerrada en su habitación contemplando el sol con una mirada de aburrimiento.

- Odio el sol - se dijo la reina a ella misma cuando se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Elsa? Ven vamos a jugar – Se escuchó una voz de una joven al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya habían pasado un año desde que el invierno eterno ataco el pueblo y al corazón de la reina, se suponía que ya todo iba a volver como antes sin tener las puertas cerradas y compartiendo con su hermanita, pero a Elsa sencillamente odiaba el sol, no era ella misma cuando el sol calentaba todo el lugar, se sentía más apagada y más aburrida. Pero al oír a su hermana Anna tocando a su puerta como lo había hecho durante toda la vida no pudo soportar hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer cuando ella llegaba, le abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

- Anna porque no mejor nos quedamos durmiendo en la cama – la invito entrar al cuarto.

- Elsa, sé muuuuuuyyy bien que odias el sol, por eso se me ocurrió una excelentísima idea a mi solita para que no seas la única amargada en el castillo – le dijo Anna mientras entraba saltando al cuarto de Elsa.

- Haber cuéntame de tu buenísima idea – respondió Elsa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Bueno te la cuento pero no creas que es una locura, aunque si lo es, solo dí que si que ya tengo todo listo para irnos –

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde Anna?

- Ups… jeje – sonríe Anna - ¿Te recuerdas el amigo que me hice en la fiesta en la boda de Rapunzel? – le pregunto Anna a Elsa.

- Si, el joven que Kristoff peleó– dijo Elsa mientras reia

- Bueno, nos invitó a su reino en este verano y dije que si, ya prepare nuestras maletas y el carruaje, estamos listos para irnos, y la mejor parte es que en las colonias del norte no hay sol! Solo nieve, frio, pinos y más nieve! , es perfecto para ti – dijo Anna muy contenta y casi sin respirar – y Jack me dijo que quería conocer más a la reina de las nieves – el tono de Anna cambio a una sonrisa pícara, haciendo sonrojar a Elsa.

- Anna! Estas loca, soy la reina no puedo tomarme ningunas vacaciones – dijo Elsa a la salida de Anna.

- Elsa, vamos, podemos hacer muñecos de nieve, andar en trineo y… suave… eso lo podemos hacer aquí con tus poderes pero no, yo quiero salir con mi hermanita! – dijo Anna en forma chineada haciendo sacar una dulce sonrisa a Elsa.

- ¿Y quién cuidara el reino? ¿Olaf? –dijo Elsa en tono sarcástica.

- Ay claro que no! Olaf y Kristoff lo harán – dijo Anna feliz y haciendo que Elsa hiciera un facepalm.

En ese momento cuando Elsa se disponía a contestarle que no a su hermana llego Gerda con una carta en sus manos interrumpiendo la conversación de hermanas y salvando a Elsa de la hiperactividad de Anna. Gerda le entrego la carta a su reina, y Elsa y Anna notaron que poseía el sello del reino de las Islas del Sur, Elsa abrió la carta teniendo a Anna a su lado y ambas empezaron a leerla, al terminar, Elsa suspiro y Anna solo sonrió.

- Creo que si tendremos las vacaciones que quieres Anna – dijo Elsa mientras Anna solo saltaba de emoción.

La carta decía que se realizaría el juicio en contra del príncipe Hans y que invitan a su reino a la reina y a la princesa de Arendelle para que sean las testigos en el juicio, pero más como testigos también las invitaban a pasar unos días en el castillo como muestra de arrepentimiento por las acciones del hijo menor del rey, y para nadie era un secreto que los territorios de las Islas del Sur era un paraíso tropical lo cual a Anna la hacía muy feliz pero no tanto a Elsa.

- Partimos mañana. Gerda guarde el carruaje que Anna preparo para hoy, y que nos alisten una maleta para nuestro viaje, y un barco también para nosotras – le dijo Elsa a Gerda – y Anna, podrias llamar a Kristoff que venga al palacio para indicarle las labores que tendrá en mi ausencia – Ahora se dirigía a su hermana la cual aún estaba muy feliz ya que pasaría días a sola con su hermana mayor.

Anna y Gerda salieron de la habitación de la reina, y Elsa lo único que hizo fue suspirar y dirigirse a la ventana de un cuarto mientras veía desde arriba su bello reino haciéndola sonreír.

- Seré la reina que os merecen, se los prometo –


	2. La Sentencia

_Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic por lo que no soy buena es eso. Ya en este capitulo si sale Hans y espero poco a poco poder desarrollar la historia n.n y no se con cual prefiere que se quede Elsa, si con Jack o con Hans, escucho sugerencias :) Bueno muchas gracias por leer esa historia que como dije antes es la primera que hago n.n _

**2. La sentencia**

La reina y la princesa partieron desde muy temprano a las Islas del Sur, ambas no lo querían mostrar pero les aterraba navegar en un barco ya que así fue como perdieron a sus padres, pero no estaban solas, se tenían una y la otra por lo que el viaje en barco fue un poco más ameno estando juntas soportando el miedo. Al llegar al reino fueron recibidas por la escolta real quienes las llevaron directamente al palacio. Al llegar fueron recibidas por los Reyes de las Islas del Sur, el Rey Peter, un señor alto y fuerte, ya pasado de edad pero con mucha fuerza en su mirada que atemorizaba a todos los que veía, y la Reina Mendy, una señora con una figura delicada muy similar a la madre de Elsa y Anna pero con una caballera colocha de color rojo vivo. Elsa y Anna al ver a sus majestades se reverenciaron, recibiendo también una reverencia de los Reyes.

-Bienvenidas a nuestro palacio – habló la reina – sé que fue un largo viaje y tienen que estar cansadas, le pediré a mi sirvienta que las llevé a sus aposentos. – continuo hablando moviendo su brazo para llamar a su sirvienta.

-Su majestad – dijo Anna con respeto – quiero pedirle si nos pueden dar una habitación compartida para nosotras, no quiero dormir lejos de Elsa – diciendo eso agarro del brazo haciendo que la reina Elsa se sonrojara y haciendo que la reina Mendy sonriera.

-No hay ningún problema, Hilda, lleva a la reina y a la princesa de Arendelle a la habitación de huéspedes que posee dos camas –

-Muchas gracias, su majestad – Dijo Elsa con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Subieron los amplios escalones del palacio hasta una gran puerta que sería la habitación de ambas. Entraron y la sirvienta se retiró de la habitación. Al encontrarse solas las hermanas, Anna comenzó a saltar en la cama con una gran felicidad, era la primera "vacaciones" que tenía junto con Elsa, pero Elsa sabía que no eran solo unas simples vacaciones y el juicio de Hans sería al día siguiente pero por mientras si iba a disfrutar de su estancia en las paradisiacas aguas de las Islas del Sur junto con Anna, aunque eso significaría recibir los rayos del sol que tanto le molestaban.

Al llegar de noche, Anna se encontraba cansada después de tantas saltadera y solo quería dormir por lo que apenas su cuarto se acostó en la cama cayó en un largo sueño y sus ronquidos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el palacio, mientras Elsa se encontraba contemplando las estrellas en el balcón de la habitación, que tenía vista al hermoso jardín de la reina, era simplemente perfecto pensaba Elsa, y así pasaron las horas cuando Elsa escucho un suave golpe a la puerta lo cual hizo que se levantará.

-¿Quién es?

-La Reina Mendy, por favor su majestad, podría venir conmigo, ocupo hablar con usted- Elsa escucho un tono preocupado en la reina y rápidamente salió de la habitación. –Acompañame por favor – le dijo Mendy a Elsa.

Ambas reinas llegaron a una pequeña habitación con unos cuantos sillones y la reina cerro la puerta revisando que nadie las hubiera visto, camino donde Elsa y se arrodillo frente a ella llorando, Elsa no comprendía nada, no se veía como la misma reina que conoció por la mañana y no sabía qué hacer.

-Su majestad, por favor salve a Hans- Mendy le decía a Elsa eso una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Hans? – le pregunto Elsa mientras ayudaba a levantar a la Reina Mendy.

-Si lo encuentran culpable mañana, su condena será la muerte- diciendo eso, Mendy soltó un llanto aún más fuerte. Elsa no sabía cómo consolar a la reina, en eso entro a la habitación un joven.

-Madre ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

La reina y Elsa volvieron a ver al joven, el cual se encontraba muy flaco con una cabellera roja y despeinada pero con largas patillas, aunque era difícil de reconocer Elsa lo reconoció, vio que era Hans.

-Madre te dije que no me buscará el perdón de la reina, el error fue mío y sé que tengo que pagar por él – decía Hans mientras caminaba donde Mendy y la abrazaba.

-Hans, por favor, la reina Elsa es amable y no permitiría que se hiciera una injusticia– decía la reina Mendy a su hijo mientras Elsa sentía una incomodidad.

-No es ninguna injusticia, me merezco la muerta, ya hicisteis que pasará mis últimos días contigo en el palacio, ya no tienes que hacer nada más por mí.- Hans habló mientras veía a los ojos a su madre, posteriormente se dirigió a ver a Elsa – Majestad, disculpe a mi madre por interrumpirla en esta noche por este tema incómodo para usted, le pido que no haga nada por evitar mi sentencia mañana, y discúlpeme por todo estos inconvenientes y menos está noche-

Elsa se sorprendió al ver el comportamiento de Hans, no solo se veía diferente también se comportaba bastante distinto a lo poco que ella pudo conocerlo, no sabía que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar una reverencia a la reina y salir de la habitación hacia sus aposentos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acostó en la cama viendo al techo sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasarle

-Van a sentenciar a muerte a Hans y él lo acepta…- pensó la reina en voz alta. Cuando escucho una voz a su lado.

-¿¡Como sabes eso!?- Anna que se había metido en la cama junto a Elsa sin que ella se diera cuenta le pregunto alterada.

-¡Anna me asustastes!- grito Elsa a ver a su hermana a la par de ella.

-Perdón hermana reina de las miedosas- le dijo Anna burlonamente –Pero, ya hablando en serio, ¿enserio lo van a condenar a muerta? No crees q es muy severo esa sentencia, digo sé que él intento matarte y jugo conmigo, además que cantamos una canción juntos y él no sintió nada de nada – dijo Anna ahora con un tono de molestia – Pero, también cuido del pueblo cuando… emmm… te… fuistes… y yo fui a cuidarte-

Elsa comenzó a tocarse su cabello rubio que se encontraba suelto pensando lo que su hermana había dicho, era cierto, él veló por sus ciudadanos en un momento delicado donde ella los había abandonado.

-Anna- dijo Elsa con un tono algo triste –Hans atentó contra el pacto de paz que había entre las cuatro naciones, la pena de muerte es lo que está establecido en el código para los que atentan contra el pacto, no sé si pueda hacer algo para evitarle dicha condena- agarro la mano a su hermana –creo que Hans entiende mejor eso que cualquiera de nosotros- Al decir eso a Elsa le llego la imagen del Hans que acababa de ver y no aguanto y de sus ojos cayó una lagrima de pena.

-Elsa… ¿estás llorando por Hans?- pregunto Anna al ver la lágrima cayendo en la mejilla de su hermana.

-No lo sé, de cierta forma siento mucha pena por la reina Mendy, ella está sufriendo por todo eso- Elsa se comenzó a secar sus ojos –ella me recuerda a nuestra madre…-

-Sí a mí también me la recuerda mucho, realmente es una hermosa reina – dijo Anna mientras su tono se entristecía cada vez más – Elsa, tiene q haber algo que puedas hacer, sos la reina de Arendelle, y mi hermana, sos una heroína para mí-

-Hablemos mejor mañana, quiero descansar, ha sido un largo día Anna- Elsa le dio un beso a Anna y se acostó en la cama – Anna… te vas a quedar en esta cama o te vas a la que esta allá- Elsa le señalo la cama de alfrente a Anna.

-¡Adivina!- Anna se acostó junto a Elsa y la abrazo –Buenas noches Elsa-

-Buenas noches Anna- Elsa respondió, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y descansar, tenía que haber una forma de evitar esa sentencia, de pronto le llego el recuerdo cuando Hans la salvo de la ballesta de uno de los hombres de Weselton, nunca pudo preguntarle él porque evito ese disparo si lo que él quería era su corona, definitivamente Hans era un misterio para ella.


	3. El Juicio

La reina Elsa entro a la amplia corte de las Islas del Sur junto con Anna a su derecha y dos guardias reales detrás de ellas, ambas jovencitas se sentaron en la primera fila del público en espera del inicio del juicio. Detrás de ella entraban el Rey Peter y la Reina Mendy quienes se sentaron en unas enormes sillas al otro lado del juzgado, detrás de ellos se encontraban 12 sillas las cuales se encontraban vacias. Anna y Elsa pensaron que deberían tratarse de los asientos de los hermanos de Hans pero que raro que ninguno había llegado, mientras tanto Elsa no dejaba de mirar a la reina quien se encontraba con un velo negro cubriéndole su rostro mientras el rey se encontraba sereno ante la situación. Al poco rato entro por una de las pequeñas puertas que habían a los costados Hans, esposado tanto las muñecas como las piernas, conservaba aún la misma vestimenta sucia que Elsa le vio la noche anterior y se encontraba escoltado por dos oficiales los cuales dirigieron a Hans a una pequeña silla en el centro de la corte quedando a tres cuartos de espalda de Elsa y Anna.

-Elsa, es mi imaginación o Hans se encuentra muy pálido- habló Anna en susurro a su oído y Elsa solo asiente con la cabeza.

Elsa nota como la mirada de Hans se dirige hacia la reina Mendy y no puede evitar sentir una tristeza enorme en su corazón. En eso se escucha un oficial dando la entrada a la honorable jueza Roz, se escucha abrir las enormes puertas que había detrás del estrado y entra a la habitación una señora enorme y de gran contextura, apenas entro un ambiente de miedo se hizo sentir y todos en la habitación se pusieron de pie.

-Que se mantenga de pie solo el acusado el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur Hans Westerguand- dijo la jueza Roz, haciendo que todo en la habitación se sentara excepto Hans – Ya he leído todo el papeleo del asunto y no cabe duda de su traición al pacto de Kolonier firmado por el anterior Rey de nuestras tierras junto con las otras 3 colonias de estas tierras, vuestra ambición pudo más que la razón, sé que esta de acuerdo conmigo ya que no quiso un abogado defensor. Te puedes sentar – Hans se sentó sin antes bajar su mirada – Ahora procederemos con el juicio, como la ley establece –

El juicio siguió por 4 horas más, Anna y Elsa fueron llamadas como testigos y mencionaron todo lo ocurrido en Arendelle, como Hans jugó con el corazón de Anna, como encerró a la reina Elsa en su propia mazmorra, como le mintió sobre la supuesta muerte de Anna a la reina y como intento asesinarla con una espada. Aunque cuando Elsa intento mencionar las buenas acciones que hizo Hans también en su reino, el fiscal del caso la contradecía diciendo que era una forma de aparentar sus verdaderos fines. Mientras Roz solo se limitaba a oír los relatos ya se oía entre el público cual sería el veredicto. Roz viendo que no habían más testigos ni pruebas que presentar hizo nuevamente poner de pie a un pobre Hans, el cual había mantenido su cabeza firmemente hacia al frente.

- Ya habiendo escuchado a los testigos, habiendo analizado la evidencia presentada y después de haber pasado este año en encierro, como se declara el acusado-

- Culpable su señoría – dijo Hans con un tono firme y sereno.

- Con el derecho que la corte de las Islas de Sur me han otorgado declaro al acusado Hans Westerguard culpable por el delito de alta traición, y es condenado a muerte en la ahorca – dijo la jueza Roz finalizando la condena por el característico sonido del martillo.

Un ambiente callado se produjo en el juzgado y la reina Mendy entro en llanto. Anna se aferro al brazo de Anna al ver a la hermosa reina Mendy en ese estado y no aguanto caer en llanto también, mientras Elsa se encontraba sentada con una mirada firme a Hans notando como él no dejaba de ver a su madre y vio como una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Hans, Elsa no sabía que estaba sintiendo, se conmovió por el hombre que intentó asesinarla solo por una lagrima. Elsa no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza solo se puso de pie.

-Su señoría – Elsa llamo a la jueza Roz la cual se le quedo mirando así como el mismo Hans se volteo a ver la reina Elsa con sorpresa. Elsa tomo aire y siguió hablando – Su señoria el acusado Hans Westerguard, me salvó la vida – Todos en el juzgado comenzaron a hablar entre si preguntando sobre la repentina revelación de la reina Elsa.

-Orden, orden en la corte- dijo Roz mientras golpeaba con el martillo – continue su excelencia – dijo mirando a Elsa.

- Elsa, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Anna en susurro a su hermana

- Hans junto con unos hombres fueron en mi búsqueda cuando comenzó el invierno eterno en mi reino, y el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, evito que uno de esos hombres me disparara con una ballesta – finalizo Elsa ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho Anna y dejando a Hans incrédulo que la reina se recordara de ese momento.

- Ese hecho es irrelevante y no cambia el hecho que fue parte del plan del príncipe Hans – menciono el fiscal – su señoría el juicio ya había finalizado y la sentencia establecida –

- algo más que quisiera decir la reina de Arendelle – pregunto Roz a Elsa.

-Si su señoría, según las leyes internas de Arendelle aquel que salve a la reina posee el derecho de ser nombrado guardia real del castillo sin importar si es ciudadano o no de Arendelle – menciono Elsa

-Si, esa ley la conozco bien, todos los reinos poseen un gesto de gratitud así – dijo Roz mientras empezaba a leer unos papeles

-Y según el pacto Kolonier se respetará las leyes internas de cada reino sin importar los casos que sea – dijo Elsa mientras caminaba hacia Hans colocándose entre él y Roz.

-Finalice rápido su majestad, diga lo que nos vaya a decir –

-Yo, como la reina de Arendelle y haciendo valer las leyes de mi pueblo, declaró a Hans Westerguard guardia real de Arendelle, y como tal ciudadano de mis tierras, por lo que no pueden condenar a un habitante de Arendelle – dijo Elsa haciendo que el público explotara en ruido cuestionando lo que acababa de hacer la reina de Arendelle.

Anna se puso de pie empezó a aplaudir porque ella sabía que lo que había hecho era por la reina Mendy, mientras tanto Hans no despegaba la mirada incrédula de Elsa, lo había acabado de salvar de la condena que él sabía que se merecía.

- Inaceptable – se escuchó una voz dura en el juzgado lo cual hizo que todos se callaran de nuevo y dirigieran su mirada al Rey Peter – El acusado de ciudadano de las Islas del Sur y debe cumplir la condena establecida en su tierra – termino diciendo el Rey haciendo que tanto Elsa y Anna se sorprendieran al ver como el Rey exigía que condenaran a muerte a Hans.

- Su majestad, es tu hijo – se escuchó a Mendy decirle a su esposo.

- Silencio – le dijo el Rey a su esposa.

Todos en el juzgado sentía la ira del rey y las piernas de la reina Elsa comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que la reina se cayera torpemente pero Hans reacciono rápido y sostuvo a su majestad lo mejor que pudo ya que las esposas les estorbaba.

- Orden, orden en la corte – volvió a escucharse los golpes del martillo de Roz – su excelencia, recuerde que el poder judicial es libre del poder del Rey- dijo Roz viendo con igual fuerza al Rey Peter haciendo que solo se volviera a sentar en su asiento. Roz volvió ver a Elsa la cual se encontraba reposada en el cuerpo de Hans aun un poco débil por el miedo que el Rey Peter le produjo. –Reina de Arendelle, de verdad desea convertir al hombre que intentó asesinarla como guardia real-

Elsa se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a ver a la reina Mendy- si su señoria – respondió Elsa sin despegar su mirada de la reina, haciendo que Hans notará que todo eso lo hizo por su madre.

-Entonces para respetar el pacto Kolonier, declaró nulo el juicio en contra de Hans Westerguard, pero lo declaro desterrado de los territorios de las Islas del Sur así como lo despojo de su título de príncipe-dijo Roz volviendo a golpear el martillo – declaro finalizado el juicio –

Tanto Roz, los reyes de las Islas del Sur y el público comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Un guardia llego donde se encontraba Hans y se quitó las esposas que poseía en sus muñecas y piernas mientras tanto Elsa y Anna se apartaban un poco de Hans para que no las escuchara.

-Elsa, estuviste grandiosa – alabo Anna a su hermana muy felizmente.

-Anna aun no entiendes que acabo de hacer verdad? – le pregunto Elsa a su hermana.

-Ni que fuera tonta, ahora Hans no es principe, y tampoco ciudadano de las Islas de Sur, sino que es de Arendelle… - hizo un pausa – y lo nombrastes… guardián…- volvió hacer una pausa- ¿¡Elsa Hans va a vivir con nosotras en el castillo!? – se alteró Anna.

-Sí, eso me temó – dijo Elsa resignada.

Ambas volvieron su mirada al Hans el cual se encontraba de pie aún en el centro del juzgado, viendo a su madre partir junto con su padre del juzgado. Elsa recordó como el rey se alteró ante el nombramiento de Hans como ciudadano de Arendelle, y como exigía la ejecución de su propio hijo, no podía creer que un padre no se alegraba que su hijo no fuera ejecutado.


	4. El viaje y un nuevo sentimiento

**Lalocanaye**: En esas estoy pero tengo que acomodarme con los estudios :/ espero terminarla pronto.

**Patzylin-Donno:** Aún no he decidido que será, ambas pareja me encantan .

**SAINT LOVE MOON:** Creo que llega en el próximo capítulo :D ya no aguanto para ponerlo, personalmente amo a Jack pero para mí xD

**Para los demás:** Les agradezco que les esté gustando mi fanfic que me den su opinión sobre que pareja sería ideal para Elsa, aun acepto opiniones xq sigo sin estar segura, pero veo que Jack es el que está ganando. También me gustaría disculparme sobre las faltas de horrografia que tengo, es que las historias las escribo totalmente inspiradas y simplemente las hago sin darme cuenta, hasta que yo las vuelvo a leer…

**4. Nuevo inicio, nueva venganza.**

El día después del juicio, la reina Mendy mando a preparar un navío para los gobernantes de Arendelle a sus tierras. La tarde y noche del día anterior estuvo bastante incomodo en el palacio de las Islas del Sur, Anna y Elsa pasaron su ultimo día en las tierras del Sur admirando sus paisajes y hablando sobre que harían con Hans, Hans por su parte le permitieron el ingreso a sus aposentos por última hasta el día de su partida a Arendelle, esa habitación donde podía refugiarse de sus hermanos mayores, bajo esas sabanas acurrucadoras que tenían el olor de su madre, no pudo aguantar y se tumbó en lo que había sido su cama y a su mente le llego el recuerdo cuando era niño e iba corriendo donde Mendy a pedirle que le hiciera Sandwiches, los ojos del pelirrojo no aguantaron lágrimas, la vida que había tenido ya nunca podrá volver y él tendrá que vivir aguantando ese dolor, mil veces hubiera preferido la muerte hacer una deshonra para él mismo y para su madre, y ahora que le espera en la vida, será un guardia de la bruja de Arendelle, ese pensamiento comenzó a cubrirle su mente, por un segundo el Hans sin razón con locura de poder volvió a manifestarse en él, estaba lleno de ira, y golpeo la pared lo más duró posible. De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana, y se dirigió a ver quién era, para su sorpresa se podía ver debajo de la ventana a Elsa y a Anna caminando por el jardín de lo que había sido su hogar, su odio hacia las hermanas comenzó arder en la sangre del pelirrojo pero su mirada no se movía en la del cabello platinado, el anterior príncipe no entendía porque algo de esa bruja le llamaba la atención, su fina figura y su tez blanca cautivaría a cualquier joven pero Hans solo sentía un odio por ella, envidia de ser la gobernante y él ahora un solo plebeyo más de ella, su mirada la seguía en su andar hasta que la cabeza de la reina se levantó y ambos cruzaron miradas, aunque fue un segundo la mirada de la reina y de Hans se congelaron, el joven sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, Hans rápidamente quito la mirada y se quitó de la ventana, si antes haberse ruborizado un poco, se había apenado por Elsa…

-Elsa ¿qué paso?, de pronto te quedastes quieta – se escucha la voz de Anna por afuera de la ventana.

-Nada, vayamos a otra parte, ¿no dijistes ayer que querías ir al pueblo por algo para Kristoff?- ahora se escucha la voz de Elsa, mientras Hans poco a poco se vuelve asomar por la ventana a contemplar como la princesa y la reina se alejan del jardín, haciendo que volviera a su ritmo normal el corazón del joven.

Desde el juicio ni el rey ni a la reina se les pudieron ver desde el juicio, una empleada enviada por la reina Mendy le entrego un sobre a Elsa con la indicación que lo abriera cuando ya estuviera en Arendelle. Aunque ni Anna ni Elsa pudieron ver a la reina después de la visita a la corte ambas sabían que ella les agradecería en el fondo de su corazón la intervención de Elsa en la sentencia. Ese día partieron desde la mañana, volviendo a revivir el miedo que ambas gobernantes tenían de navegar mientras un Hans muy callado se hallaba en la borda del barco viendo como lo que llamaba hogar se alejaba de su vista, ahora era un desterrado de ella. La reina quien se encontraba sentada junto a su hermana, se acercó al joven pelirrojo aguantando el miedo que estaba sufriendo por la sacudida del barco a los golpes de las olas.

- Sabes, que nunca podrás volver ahí- Habló Elsa con un tono bastante frío para ser de la propia reina de las nieves.

- ¿Y a quien le tengo que agradecer eso? ¿a su majestad?- Responde Hans - yo no le pedí que me salvara-

Lo hice por la reina Mendy- Hijo la reina mientras veía el horizonte en dirección donde estaba viendo Hans -¿de verdad estabas de acuerdo que ella te viera morir?-

- Ahora mismo es como si estuviera muerto, dime majestad-Hans contesto mientras daba la espalda a su majestad -¿qué va hacer conmigo?-

- Fuistes nombrado guardia real ante una corte aliada de mi reino, y aunque yo misma te declare asi no puedo deshacerlo fácilmente-

- Ya eso lo sé, pero dudo que quieras tener a un enemigo de la corona en su castillo-

- Aun posees coherencia en sus comentarios, pero como guardia real tienes el derecho de habitar en el castillo –

- No deseo ese derecho, no quiero habitar con una bruja como usted su excelencia – Respondió Hans haciendo que la reina se molestará pero su majestad sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones, aguanto la ira y suspiro. Mientras tanto Hans se limitaba ver de reojo a la reina esperando una reacción a su comentario.

- Está bien, no viva en el castillo- contesto Elsa -vivirás en una casa que se encuentra en los establos, humilde para un habitante de Arendelle como usted, estarás vigilado por unos guardias que también vivirá en la misma casa y tendrá limitaciones como guardia.- Termino hablando Elsa mientras comenzaba apartarse del joven Westerguard.

Elsa, alejándose lentamente de la borda del barco, saco de un bolsillo de su vestido la carta de la reina Mendy, quería saber que decía, pero como la reina lo indicaba lo abriría al llegar a su reino. Mientras tanto Hans se limitaba al seguir viendo de reojo a Elsa, no quería aceptarlo pero al joven le había dolido decirle ese comentario a la reina, intento ignorar ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento que tenía. Hasta que un fuerte golpe batió al barco, Hans vio como la reina Elsa caía al suelo del susto que le había dado ese golpe, sin pensarlo Hans corrió hacia la alteza para socorrerla, aunque fuera la mujer que el odiaba no podía dejarla tirada en el susto, su madre le había enseñado como ser un caballero. El pelirrojo alzo la cabeza del suelo de la reina y la agarro entre sus brazos que aunque no se notaban estaban bien trabajados, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina del barco.

-Que le hicisteis a mi hermana, monstruo peludo – Lo recibió gritando Anna cuando entro a la cabina.

- ¿Peludo? – Hans habló, mientras arqueaba una ceja y luego suspiro – la reina se desmayo cuando se encontraba en la borda, ya la revise y se encuentra bien, solo es que descanse – siguió hablando Hans mientras llevaba a Elsa a una pequeña Banca.

- ¿Otra vez estás jugando de caballero? No me vas a volver a engañar, ¡guardias! – llamó Anna y rápidamente llego un hombre donde la princesa – llévese a este idiota a la mazmorra – ordeno Anna mientras veía furiosamente a Hans.

-Pero princesa, en este barco no hay tal cosa – respondió el guardia, mientras agarraba del brazo al joven del Sur.

-Emmm.. Es enserio?, bueno entonces llévelo a uno de los camarotes de abajo y que no salga hasta llegar a Arendelle.

-Yo sé cómo llegar – respondió Hans viendo furioso a Anna mientras se soltaba el brazo.

El joven Hans comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que dirigían a los niveles de abajo del barco, mientras Anna iba corriendo a socorrer a Elsa quien aún no despertaba. Hans antes de bajar, volvió a ver a la reina Elsa y soltó una dulce sonrisa.

-Finges ser fuerte pero sos igual de delicada que un pequeño copito – pensó Hans, y comenzó a bajar los escalones.


	5. El Invitado del Norte

_Hola! Este capítulo tal vez tengan algunas sorpresas, pero antes voy a contestar los reviews :3_

**_Lalocanaye:_**_ Gracias por tus buenos deseos! :3 y si espero que valga la pena T.T jeje y vieras que creo q me gustaría más que quedara con Hans pero aún no me decido! D: . bueno, muchos éxitos para ti :D y gracias de nuevo._

**_Patzylin-Donno: _**_lo que dice la carta de Mendy es un secreto que sorprenderán a todos, hasta al mismo Hans :P muchas gracias! Jeje me sonrojastes con lo último =^-^= vos también cuídate montones, ah y en este capítulo ya sale Jack._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por los demás comentarios n.n y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo._

**5. El Invitado del Norte.**

El barco seguía en altamar, a veces con un movimiento tranquilo y otras veces con golpes fuertes de olas lo hacían sacudirse aumentando el miedo de las gobernantes de Arendelle; la reina Elsa volvió en sí y su hermana Anna le contó lo sucedido echándole la culpa al joven Hans que desde ese incidente no había subido las escaleras. Elsa le explico a su hermana que fue por su miedo que se desmayara y no por un golpe de Hans como ella lo creía. Mientras el viaje transcurría, el joven Sureño se encontraba reposando en unos de los colchones del camarote viendo al techo, su mente estaba jugando con él, desde que llego a la pequeña habitación del barco no lograba quitarse de su mente la imagen del rostro de su majestad inconsciente, aun en ese estado se veía hermosa, su cabello, su piel, esos labios deseados… Hans estaba odiando su mente y sus pensamientos, la reina de Arendelle era un monstruo, una bruja pero lo estaba cautivando con su hermosa apariencia y su actitud fría, elegante y fuerte, "tal vez me gusta…" pensó el joven, dándose media vuelta y cerrando sus ojos, lo primero que le llego a su mente era el recuerde de la coronación de Elsa, la primera vez que la vio, en ese momento su mente no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en buscar la forma de conquistar a Anna; en eso unos golpes a la puerta la devolvieron al mundo.

-¿Hans Westerguard?- Era la voz de la reina Elsa al otro lado de la puerta. Hans rápidamente la reconoció y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Su majestad- respondió Hans haciendo una reverencia lo que sorprendió a Elsa porque era la primera reverencia que le daba desde lo ocurrido en Arendelle.

-Ah, bueno… yo solo…- Un poco nerviosa haciendo que Hans se sonrojara al ver ese estado de la reina nunca antes visto, pero Elsa tomo aire y comenzó hablar como normalmente era de ella-yo solo vine agradecerle su ayuda ahora en la borda, ya la princesa Anna me conto lo ocurrido - Hans que se encontraba ahora sorprendido por el repentino agradecimiento de su majestad haciendo que no pudiera articular palabra alguna antes de que la reina Elsa siguiera hablando –Dentro de 10minutos llegaremos a Arendelle-

Para la mala o buena fortuna del pelirrojo, el barco en ese momento se sacudió, haciendo que Elsa cayera encima de él, Hans la sostuvo y pudo ver como la reina se sonrojaba ante la situación que acababa de pasar, haciendo que él también se sonrojara un poco.

-Majestad, no se desmaye aquí, me sería más difícil subir las escaleras cargándola- dijo Hans con un tono burlista, haciendo que Elsa se quitara de él sorprendida al ver que el joven tenía algún grado de humor.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente- se retiró la reina Elsa, mientras Hans solo se quedó viéndola subir las gradas.

"¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?" pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo, al recordar lo que acababa de decirle a la reina Elsa y volviendo entrar a la habitación.

Al llegar a las costas de Arendelle, las gobernantes fueron recibidas por un público entusiasmado y por Kristoff, Sven y Olaf que se encontraban en primera fila. Elsa y Anna bajaron por la rampa del navío con una elegancia y saludando a sus ciudadanos, hasta llegar donde estaban sus amigos, Anna no espero en abrazar alegremente a Kristoff para poder darle un beso a su amado, mientras Elsa se encontraba agachada saludando a Olaf. Todos en el lugar se encontraba celebrando pero de la nada se produjo un silencio en todo el público y las miradas se dirigieron a Hans quien se encontraba bajando el rampa un poco nervioso pero con la misma elegancia con la que las gobernantes habían bajado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí – dijo Kristoff mientras colocaba a Anna detrás de él.

-tranquilo, tranquilo- lo sostuvo Anna al sentir que Kristoff iba a dirigirse donde Hans –él ahora vivirá en Arendelle- termino diciendo Anna un poco desanimada.

-¿¡Qué!?- se exaltaron todos los que pudieron oír a Anna.

-Luego les explico- dijo Elsa mientras caminaba junto a Hans. –joven Westerguard- le dirigió su palabra a Hans – los guardias lo llevaran a su nueva vivienda, cuando haya terminado de desembarcar, lo llevaran al palacio para poder indicarle sus obligaciones como guardia- termino de hablar Elsa mientras con su brazo hacía llamar a unos guardias. Hans no contesto nada y solo comenzó a caminar hacia donde los guardas le indicaban.

Hans comenzó a caminar junto a los guardias pero no aguanto en echarle un vistazo a Elsa quien se estaba dirigiendo al trineo de Kristoff y Sven junto con Anna y Olaf.

-Y que han estado haciendo- pregunto Anna a Kristoff y a Olaf ya de camino al palacio.

-Bueno, Jack y yo hemos estado jugando– respondió Olaf

-¿Jack?- La reina Elsa pregunto al no conocer a nadie con ese nombre.

-se me olvido contarle majestad, el día de ayer llego el príncipe de las colonias del norte a Arendelle, y se encuentra en el palacio- contesto Kristoff un poco nervioso por la reacción de Elsa.

-No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo- Dijo Anna alegremente.

-No, no como crees, Anna, eso fue un malentendido, pensé que él estaba interesado en ti y no en… - Kristoff fue golpeado por Anna antes que continuara hablando.

-¿y porque no vino a recibirnos?- Pregunto Anna para continuar con el tema.

-no sé, no lo hemos visto durante todo el día – dijo Olaf.

Los tres amigos continuaron hablando hasta llegar al palacio. Elsa les conto sobre lo sucedido en el juicio y las medidas que iba a tomar con Hans, aunque Kristoff le incomodaba que el "ex-prometido" de su novia, estuviera de regreso terminando aceptando al tratarse de la reina. Por mientras, en los bosques de Arendelle se veía correr un hermoso caballo blanco cabalgado por una joven de cabellos blancos y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, sus atuendos eran simples y para nada elegantes, pero esas telas le daban una sensación de libertad al joven.

-¿Que dices amigo? ¿Nos divertimos un rato?- dijo el hombre hablando con el hermoso corcel, el cual relinchó a la pregunta.

El caballo comenzó andar cada vez más rápido, y el joven gritaba de la emoción, al sentir el viento de Arendelle golpeando su cuerpo; se sentía libre el joven y eso le encantaba. Ambos, el joven y el caballo se adentraron cada vez más al bosque hasta que llegaron a una hermosa planicie con pequeña casa que vigilaba unos establos. El joven vio un carruaje al frente de la casa y quería averiguar de quien se trataba, hizo que el caballo se dirigiera a la pequeña construcción.

-¡Príncipe Jack!- dijo un hombre joven de pelo castaño de aproximadamente 20años, uniformado que se encontraba al frente de la puerta de la casa con el traje de los guardianes de Arendelle reconoció al joven quien llegaba a la casa –que hace por aquí, debería estar estar en el castillo recibiendo a la reina Elsa.- termino de hablar el guardia.

-¿¡La reina ya llego!?- se sorprendió el joven, bajando del caballo blanco – es que Maximus y yo nos entretuvimos cabalgando, pero…- el joven intento ver más adentro de la casa – ¿qué haces aquí Hiccup?- pregunto el príncipe al guardia.

-la reina nos ordenó traer a…- hizo una pausa -a un nuevo guardia para que se instalara en esa casa- contesto el joven rápidamente.

-ya veo…- un poco dudoso con la respuesta que le había dado Hiccup -bueno me voy entonces- hablo Jack mientras volvía a subirse al caballo.

-lo veo después, príncipe Jack- contesto el joven guardia.

-Ya le he dicho que me diga Jack, aún está pendiente la carrera, quiero ver si ese tal Chimuelo es tan rápido como dices-

El príncipe comenzó a cabalgar de regreso al palacio que se podía ver a lo lejos, mientras tanto Hans que ahora se encontraba vestido con el mismo uniforme de guardia real, junto con otro guardia igual de joven como Hiccup con la misma contextura pero con un cabello más desordenado amarrado con una cola, salían de la pequeña casa que Hiccup vigilaba.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecía Hans al joven guardia Hiccup, por no haber contado a un miembro de la realeza, que se trataba del ex-príncipe de las colonias de Sur que viviría en esa humilde casa, aún si el Príncipe de las colonias del Norte nunca lo había visto antes, al joven pelirrojo preferiría que pocos supieran de su castigo.

-Está bien- contesto Hiccup con un tono serio, aunque ayudo con el príncipe Jack, Hiccup odiaba a Hans al haber intentado matar a su reina, y no confiaba en el pelirrojo doble facetico. –Nos vamos ya- indicándole a Hans que se subiera al carruaje.-Guy, vos conduce- subiendo él detrás de Hans al carruaje.


	6. Celos y Odio

Al llegar al palacio, todos los servidumbres esperaban ansiosos la llegada de las hermosas hermanas, Sven entro con elegancia hacia la entrada del castillo donde todos bajaron, Gerda, la señora quien siempre cuido de las gobernantes junto con su hija Astrid, una joven de la misma edad de Anna pero de cabello rubio amarrado en una hermosa trenza se dirigieron hacia las recién llegadas, realizando una reverencia las saludaron pero tanto Anna y Elsa las saludaron con un fuerte abrazo a las 2 mujeres; todos ingresaron al palacio hasta el vestíbulo mientras la servidumbre bajaban las maletas del viaje.

La señora y la joven le contaron a las gobernantes todo lo que había ocurrido en el palacio durante estos días de ausencia, y sobre la visita del príncipe Jack Frost de las Colonias del Norte pero que no se encontraban en el palacio en ese momento. La princesa y la reina junto con Gerda y Astrid se dirigieron a una pequeña sala que se encontraba cerca para poderles lo ocurrido en las Islas del Sur, tanto lo paradisiaco del lugar hasta los detalles del amargo juicio y que Hans viviría en Arendelle desde ahora; Astrid quien era de un carácter fuerte casi similar a una vikinga se enojó que ese traidor volviera a la tierra de Elsa pero tanto Anna como Elsa la intentaron calmar.

-Y donde se encuentra ese idiota ahora- preguntó Astrid.

-Elsa lo mando a la casa abandona que esta por los establo junto con Guy y Hiccup – le respondió Anna a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Ellos vivirán con él en ese lugar y lo vigilarán de cerca- término de decir Elsa, levantándose del sillón que se encontraba sentada – iré al estudio, cuando lleguen los guardias junto con Hans les dicen que los estoy esperando.- dijo en un tono frio y cortante pero con la elegancia característica de su reina, dejando a Anna junto con Astrid y Gerda para que siguieran con la conversación.

Mientras tanto, afuera de las puertas del palacio se encontraban Kristoff quitando las riendas a Sven hasta que sintió el golpe de una bola de nieve en su cara.

-jajajaja, un punto más para el hermoso príncipe del norte- se reía el joven de cabellos blancos que se encontraba aun cabalgando el caballo.

-¿nieve en verano? ¿No te cansas? ¿Pensé q ibas a mantener tus poderes en secreto para sorprender a Elsa?-dijo Kristoff con un tono bastante molesto mientras se quitaba la nieve de su rostro y ropa.

-Que sería de mí si desaprovecho una ocasión para darle un golpe sorpresa a mi amigo- respondió Jack mientras bajaba del caballo.

-¿amigo?, pensaba que me odiabas por la golpiza que te di en la fiesta – dijo Kristoff en tono de burla.

- No me distes una golpiza, solo no quise golpearte frente a tu novia – se defendió el príncipe del Norte.

-aja… bueno Elsa y Anna ya llegaron, están adentro si las quiere saludar, yo me quedaré un rato más con Sven- Dijo el novio de la princesa Anna haciendo que el príncipe Jack entrará al palacio.

El joven peliblanco se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde aún se encontraba Anna junto con Astrid hablando entre ellas. Al ver Anna a su amigo del norte se levantó alegre para saludarlo, solo habían mantenido contacto a través de cartas desde la boda de Rapunzel donde se conocieron, pero por medio de esas cartas se hicieron buenos amigos, era fácil encariñarse con Jack Frost, su personalidad alegre y relajada lo hacían un buen amigo, y Anna siempre fue también muy sociable, a diferencia de su hermana Elsa. El príncipe Jack al no ver a Elsa en la habitación le pregunto a la princesa Anna si le podía indicar donde se encontraba su majestad para saludarla, a lo cual Anna le indico que se encontraba en el estudio.

-Muchas gracias Annita- dijo Jack mientras se dirigía afuera de la salita.

-No me digas Annita- le respondió en un tono de molestia pero aun alegre, mientras Astrid se reía con la reacción de su amiga.

Mirando desde una ventana se encontraba la reina Elsa, su rostro mostraba tristeza y no tardo en caer una lágrima de sus hermosos ojos azules, en el escritorio se hallaba la carta que le había entregado la reina Mendy abierta, no podía creer lo que había acabado de leer, la vida de Hans que antes era totalmente desconocida para ella le fue expuesta en una sola carta escrita desde el corazón de una triste reina del Sur; la reina se encontraba realmente desubicada sin saber que hacer ahora con lo sabía, hasta que un ruido de un carruaje que llegaba al palacio la regresó a su realidad, su majestad se dio cuenta que el carruaje que estaba llegando a su palacio era donde los jóvenes guardias escoltaban al joven Westerguard, su nuevo guardia; la reina seguía el carruaje con la vista hasta que unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron voltearse.

-Majestad- se escucha la voz de un guardia que se hallaba vigilando la puerta al otro lado del estudio –el príncipe Jack Frost de las Colonias del Norte se encuentra aquí pidiendo verla. – termino de hablar el guardia.

-Déjalo pasar- índico la reina haciendo que la puerta del estudio se abriera entrando el joven y atractivo príncipe, mientras ella escondía la carta en una gaveta del escritorio,

-Woau- dijo Jack al ver a la reina, haciendo que Elsa alzara una ceja sorprendida aunque sonrojada un poco –digo, su majestad- se corrigió el joven mientras se reverenciaba y Elsa respondió la reverencia con otro.

-Un placer conocerlo príncipe, Anna me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su pueblo- comenzó hablar Elsa. – ¿Que lo trae a nuestra colonia?- pregunto Elsa intentando estambrar una conversación entre el príncipe y ella, aunque era algo que no le agradaba mucho la reina tenía la obligación de recibir a sus invitados y más si se trataba de un miembro de la realeza.

-Tenía curiosidad en conocer la nueva y hermosa reina de Arendelle, en la boda donde conocí a su hermana no pudimos conocernos y me he lamentado por eso- respondió el peliblanco, volviendo a sonrojar a la reina –además, quería ver si los rumores de sus poderes eran cierto-eso ultimo puso algo nerviosa a la reina, aunque ya todos en su reino conocían sobre ellos no estaba segura si el mundo estaría preparada para ellos. -No no, no me malentienda majestad- dijo el peliblanco mientras se rascaba la cabeza en pensar una forma de decir su idea –lo que quiero decir es que si tuvieras poderes la harían grandiosa, no digo que no lo seas sin ellos, porque lo eres, bueno la conozco hasta ahora, pero se ve que si lo eres pero no digo que es por tus poderes, porque no sé si sean cierto que tengas- cada vez el joven peliblanco se ponía más nervioso sin saber que decir claramente, aunque normalmente era un joven seguro y confiado, con la belleza de Elsa el príncipe Jack se sentía vulnerable –lo que quiero decir es que soy un idiota y vos grandiosa- termino de decir Jack sacándole una risa a la reina.

El príncipe y la reina continuaron con su conversación aunque no se volvió hablar sobre el tema del poder de la reina de Arendelle, hasta que nuevamente unos golpes interrumpió la charla entre el heredero del Norte con su excelencia de Arendelle.

- Majestad – volvio a escucharse la voz del guardia –Hiccup, Guy y el joven Westerguard llegaron-

- Déjelos pasar – indico la reina, -príncipe Jack, si no es mucha molestia le pido que me deje un momento, hay un asunto importante que tengo que tratar- dijo Elsa ahora hablando con el visitante del Norte, en ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando los tres jóvenes guardias.

- Espero verla pronto su excelencia – se inclinó el príncipe, tomando la mano de la joven reina dándole un beso suave en ellas.

Hans que ya había ingresado a la habitación vio como el joven de pelo blanco tomaba la mano de Elsa, lo que ocasiono un molestar en el pelirrojo del Sur aunque él no entendía el porqué de su enojo, el príncipe Jack se volteo para ver a los guardias que habían entrado al estudio, y amigablemente los saludo y se presentó al recién llegado a Arendelle para poder salir del estudio, aunque no recibió un trato amigable por parte de este.

-¿Se pudo instalar bien?- pregunto Elsa al joven Westerguard.

-Si su majestad- respondió Hans con un tono molesto.

-Hiccup Horrendous y Guy Wandering son los guardias más jóvenes de Arendelle pero su lealtad y amor a Arendelle es realmente admirable- comenzó hablar la reina mientras se dirigía a la ventana –ellos, te enseñaran las normas que se tienen que seguir y cuáles serán tus obligaciones, a su vez, vivirán contigo en la casa que se te ha dado y deberás obedecerlos- la reina suspiro para seguir tomando fuerza para indicarle a su nuevo guardia las limitaciones que tendrá –por el momento no podrás portar ninguna arma, tampoco montar un caballo por sí solo- dicho eso la reina se voltio para ver a los guardias y a Hans, pero su mirada se desvió un momento hacia la gaveta que había escondido la carta –¿alguna duda?- pregunto por ultimo su majestad.

-Sí, ¿te gustó el príncipe ese del Norte?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo a la reina, lo que hizo que todos en la habitación se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué te pasa preguntando eso a su majestad? Discúlpate ahora mismo-Dijo molesto Hiccup a Hans por la insolencia que acababa de hacer.

-Tranquilo Hiccup- hablo Elsa – ¿Y que si me gustó?- volvió preguntar la reina viendo a los ojos al pelirrojo, haciendo que él se molestará aún más – pueden retirarse - Les indico la reina a sus guardias presentes al ver que no recibiría respuesta de Hans.

Los tres guardias salieron de la habitación dejando a la reina de Arendelle adentro. Elsa al encontrarse de nuevo sola se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y saco la carta que había escondido para releerla nuevamente. Mientras Hans junto con Guy y Hiccup caminaban entre los pabellones del castillo, el pelirrojo se encontraba realmente molesto, por primera vez estaba sintiendo celos, de su mente no salía la imagen del esquelético joven besando la mano de la reina Elsa.

-Vaya si son mis dos guardias favoritos- se escuchó la voz Gerda haciendo que los tres jóvenes vieran donde se encontraba la señora –vengan a la cocina, Astrid y yo les hemos preparado algo de comer – Les indico a la señora a los jóvenes – Vos también Hans – dijo la señora con un cambio notorio en su voz.

Al llegar los guardias a la cocina, para molestia de Hans notó que el príncipe Jack también se encontraba en el lugar sentado en el humilde comedor para la servidumbre, los tres jóvenes se sentaron junto al gobernante del Norte, se veía que todos en la cocina, tanto Guy y Hiccup se llevaban bastante bien con Jack excepto el ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur que no había hablado desde que llegaron a la cocina y tras de eso estaba siendo víctima de los malos tratos y de Astrid.

-Y dime Jack, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte en Arendelle?- pregunto Gerda al joven peliblanco.

-Hasta que conquiste a la reina- dijo el joven frost y haciendo enfurecer más a Hans –además si me voy significaría volver a las obligaciones de ser único príncipe del Norte, y eso no es lo mío- Dijo Jack con un tono de aburrimiento.

El joven Westerguard no podía aguantarlo más, él que había nacido sin ninguna oportunidad al trono y que ahora no portaba ni el título de príncipe tenía al frente a un joven que no aceptaba las obligaciones de tener ese derecho que tanto él deseaba, la vida era realmente injusta pensó Hans, aunque quiso levantarse y golpear al bromista de Jack solo se limitó a salir de la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Guy, vaya vigilarlo, ya los alcanzó- le ordeno Hiccup a su amigo Guy al ver que a Hans se marchaba, Hiccup entendía un poco a Hans por el comentario que acababa de hacer Jack.

-Solo para que te quedes con Astrid lo haré- contesto Guy haciendo que Hiccup se tragandara con lo que estaba comiendo y sonrojando a la rubia.

-Ese guardia tiene que ser muy especial, tiene su propia casa y no puede estar sin otro guardia al parecer- dijo Jack al ignorar la situación.

-¿Vos no sabes quién es él?- le pregunto Astrid a Jack algo sorprendida.

-¿Debería?- pregunto Jack mientras agarraba otro de los panes de la mesa.

-Pensé que todos los de la realeza se conocían entre sí- habló Astrid ignorando las señas de Hiccup que dejará de hablar.

-¿Realeza?¿Ese guardia pelirrojo?- pregunto Jack un poco dudoso.

-Si, él es Hans Westerguard, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, bueno ex príncipe, desde que intento quedarse con la corona- continua hablando Gerda.

Jack se levantó de golpe de la mesa –¿¡ese es el desgraciado que intento matar a Anna y a Elsa!?¿Qué está haciendo aquí como guardia, debería haber muerto por lo que intento hacer! –continuo hablando alterado Jack.

-Por eso mismo está aquí- habló Hiccup tranquilamente haciendo que Jack volviera a sentarse en su silla, mientras Astrid le comenzaba a contar lo ocurrido en la visita de las gobernantes a las Islas del Sur al príncipe del Norte.


	7. Guerra Declarada

Buenas! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios J ustedes me inspiran a seguir mi historia aunque sé que soy una pésima narradora jeje Me gustaría disculparme por no contestar comentarios en el capítulo anterior u.u

**Edymar Guillen:** Muchas gracias, me gusta saber que te esté gustando :D y si claro que Jack merece sentir celos, ambos no la tendrán fácil si quieren conquistar el corazón de la reina.

**Lalocanaye:** espero q este capítulo la dejen con ansias como el anterior :P

**Patzylin-Donno:** jeje ^^ Jack es muy impulsivo y actúa sin pensar las cosas, por eso me encanta! Jajaja y yo me porto "bien" bueno en lo que se pueda xD cuídate voz también montones y nos estamos hablando, me encanta tener a alguien como voz 3

**Danilulis:** Viva el Helsa! Aunque también me gusta el Jelsa . waaaaa lo vio de Hans se su cuerpo *3* pero prefiero la actitud y la carita de Jack *-*

Valeria: jeje gracias :P

**JackyMoon:** Espero q te guste este capítulo n.n gracias! :D

**7. Guerra Declarada.**

El joven pelirrojo caminaba en los pasillos sin ningún rumbo, no dejaba de lamentar su estado actual, no quería estar en ese castillo, no quería ser un guardia, no quería ver como el idiota del Príncipe del Norte coquetearía a la reina, no quería estar en un sitio donde nadie lo respetará ni lo quisiera, no quería ser nadie… El joven seguía sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de nada en su alrededor por lo que accidentalmente choco de frente con la reina Elsa quien había salido de su estudio para buscar a su hermana; ambos jóvenes después del percance se quedaron viendo en una conexión visual que congelo el tiempo, los ojos celestes de la reina quien lo miraban fijamente ayudaron a disminuir instantáneamente la ira del joven del Sur.

-Disculpe su majestad- se disculpó el pelirrojo torciendo su torso en señal de perdón.

-No pasa nada joven Westerguard- Habló Elsa dando inicio a sus pasos nuevamente, Hans quería detenerla pero se quedó de pie viendo como la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco en sus pensamientos se alejaba de él, en su interior el joven Hans sabía que esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo no eran correctos, él había intentado matarla y sin contar que había

-¡Reina Elsa!- por fin Hans pudo mencionar unas palabras haciendo detener a Elsa quien se había alejado algunos metros. Hans solo se arrodilló–me gustaría disculparme por lo que intente hacer, por jugar con Anna, por ser un estorbo para usted, por el comentario que hice en el barco, por no ser una persona agradable- El joven no pudo aguantar caer una lagrima de sus ojos en recordar todo lo que había hecho.

Elsa sorprendida al sentir sinceridad en las palabras del joven pelirrojo se acercó donde se encontraba aún agachado el joven pelirrojo pero antes que pudiera decir algo vio que el Guy se acercaba donde se encontraban.

-Majestad, disculpe a mi compañero, tiene que estar cansado por el viaje-hablo Guy mientras ayudaba a levantar a Hans. – Ya nos vamos- dijo el joven castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Hans.

-Espere- los detuvo la reina –podrías dejarme a solas con el joven Westerguard- ordeno la reina para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, pero Guy obedeció a la reina y se marchó del lugar, dejado nuevamente a Hans y a Elsa solos en el pasillo. –me gustaría que me acompañaras- le dijo Elsa a Hans mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo del castillo hasta el jardín interno donde en el cielo ya se podía ver a la luna junto con los últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, la reina comenzó adentrarse en el jardín mientras Hans solo se quedó atrás para contemplar la belleza de la reina.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido en este día en Arendelle?- le pregunto la reina al guardia que la acompañaba.

-Fuera de los malos gestos de la gente, bien- respondió Hans con un tono sarcástico mientras se adentraba al jardín hasta sentarse en una de las bancas. –pero no esperaba otro trato después de todo lo ocurrido-

-espero que algún día te sientas cómodo en estas tierra- le dijo la reina mientras se sentaba junto al pelirrojo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo desde que llegue aquí-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Si sos la reina de la nieve porque está haciendo tanto calor en su reino, y tras de eso me pones a usar estos horribles y calientes uniformes- dijo el joven en forma de queja provocando una risa a la reina, una risa que cautivo más al joven pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Astrid finalizaba decontar la historia a Jack sobre la razón del por qué el príncipe de las Islas del Sur se convirtió en un guardia de Arendelle para evitar su ejecución, Jack continuaba furioso al pensar que Elsa acepto estar en peligro para ayudar a la reina, aunque era admirable de la gobernante de Arendelle no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento Hans le podía hacerle algo, y para mal momento llegó a la cocina Guy quien regresaba donde sus amigos.

-¿Por qué volvistes?, ¿dónde está Hans?- pregunto Hiccup a su amigo.

-La reina me pidió que la dejara sola con él- contesto Guy mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla

-¿¡Dejastes solo a la reina Elsa con Hans!?- todos en el lugar alzaron la voz.

Jack al escuchar eso se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, agarro un bastón de madera que había en el lugar y se marchó de la cocina furioso en busca de Hans y Elsa, el joven príncipe caminaba por los pasillos, mientras por su mente pasaban los peores pensamientos de lo que Hans le podría hacerle a la reina, hasta que unos ruidos lo llevaron al jardín del palacio, viendo como la reina y Hans se encontraban sentados en una misma banca hablando entre ellos, Jack sintió por primera vez un sentimiento de enojo y odio, sin pensarlo se dirigió donde el pelirrojo y la reina de Arendelle se hallaban y usando el bastón de madera le tiro un rayo congelante al joven del Sur, golpeándolo en el pecho y haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-¿Príncipe Jack, que sucede?, ¿Cómo hizo eso?- grito Elsa sorprendida y asustada, mientras se ponía entre Jack y Hans.

-Mi lady, apártate, él es una amenaza para su reino- le dijo Jack a la reina mientras se acercaba cada vez al herido de Hans, que intentaba ponerse de pie. Elsa vio donde Hans y vio que había nieve en él.

-¿Nieve?, acaso vos también?...- le volvió a preguntar la reina.

-Así que también tienes poderes, que mal por mí- se escuchó hablar ahora a Hans, mientras lentamente caminaba pasando a la par de la reina Elsa hasta llegar al frente de Jack, -¿acaso al príncipe mimado no le enseñaron que jamás se debería atacar en la espalda?.

-Supongo que no, ya que ahora es un guardia- contesto Jack recibiendo un golpe de Hans en la cara.

Ambos jóvenes fueron separados por la creación de una pared de hielo hecho por la reina Elsa para detener una pelea mayor, mientras en el lugar llegaban los otros dos guardias jóvenes junto con Astrid.

-¡Paren!- ordeno la reina Elsa - Príncipe Jack, el joven Westerguard es un guardia de Arendelle y no tienes el derecho de golpear a uno de mis guardias- dijo la reina viendo a la príncipe Jack - y joven Westerguard el príncipe Jack es amigo del reino, por lo que tampoco tienes el derecho de golpearlo- termino diciendo viendo al joven Hans.

El príncipe Jack al ver el enojo de la reina Elsa se reverencio ante ella y se marchó del jardín, la reina al ver que el conflicto se acabó se fue también del jardín junto con Astrid y Guy, dejando solo a Hans siendo vigilado por Hiccup. Hans se encontraba muy lastimado, el golpe que le dio el joven príncipe en el pecho realmente le dolió, pero no quería demostrarlo, Hiccup por su parte se percató que algo no andaba bien con el pelirrojo.

-¿Te congelo el corazón?- pregunto Hiccup a Hans al ver que se estaba sosteniendo el pecho.

-No, solo me duele un poco- contesto fríamente Hans a la pregunta del castaño.

En la cena, como era lo acostumbrado, la reina junto con los miembros de la familia real y los invitados, en este caso el príncipe de las colonias del Norte se sentaban en la mesa en espera del Fortín servidos por la servidumbre, mientras los guardias, Hiccup Guy y Hans se hallaban de pie alrededor de ella. Anna que había salido del castillo junto con Kristoff le contaba a Elsa sobre su día con gran entusiasmo a su hermana, Jack por su parte estaba más apagado de lo normal, recibiendo interrogaciones sobre su estado por parte de Anna y su novio, mientras la reina comía tranquilamente y elegante, solo hablando ocasionalmente con Anna y Kristoff e ignorando al príncipe Jack y al joven Hans que ocasionalmente miraban a la reina en espera de alguna señal de perdón o se miraban entre ellos con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.


	8. El Entrenamiento

Al día siguiente en Arendelle, la reina Elsa se encontraba caminando tranquila en sus jardines exteriores, el canto de los pájaros iluminaban aún más las bellas rosas y flores del majestuoso jardín para el deleite y la tranquilidad de la reina que intentaba aun olvidar el pleito de ayer, pero un ruido de un caballo llamo la atención de su majestad, era el hermoso caballo blanco Maximus, la reina al ver al majestuoso animal acercándose lo reconoció de inmediato y ambos se saludaron, Maximus conocía bien los modales que un noble caballero tiene que tener. En ese momento que la reina se encontraba acariciando el caballo llegó donde ellos el joven príncipe de cabellos blancos con una silla de montar en sus manos.

-¿Que hace aquí el caballo de Rapunzel?- pregunto la princesa al príncipe al percatarse de la llegada de él.

-Lo estoy entrenando, además que desde el desastre que provoco en la boda, Rapunzel me pidió que lo ayudara a relajarse –respondió Jack mientras colocaba una silla de montar al corsel. -Mi lady – sigo hablando Jack mientras se acercaba a la reina y se agachaba - me gustaría disculparme por lo ocurrido, fue muy impulsivo de mi parte.- se disculpó el príncipe por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

-Está bien, pero le agradecería que no interviniera así en mis conversaciones con mis guardias.-

-Entiendo su majestad- contesto Jack.

.

.

.

Mientras en la casa del establo se encontraba los tres jóvenes guardias quienes se encontraban alistándose para su labor del día. Guy y Hiccup se encontraban ya uniformados en la cocina desayunando cuando Hans salió de su habitación.

-¿Y ese abrigo?, ¿no tienes calor?- pregunto Guy al ver que un abrigo cubría el uniforme del pelirrojo.

-No, solo que amanecí un poco resfriado.-contesto Hans mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Jajaja, si te oí toser y temblar toda la noche, te estabas congelando verdad?- dijo burlonamente Guy mientras colocaba una bandeja de pan tostado en la mesa.

-Bueno, hoy nos toca entrenar antes de vigilar el castillo-dijo Hiccup mientras tomaba un poco de su café y veía como el pelirrojo se encontraba temblando un poco.

.

.

.

De nuevo en el castillo, la gobernante de Arendelle junto con el príncipe de las colonias del norte se encontraban aun hablando afuera del castillo mientras caminaban en los jardines junto con Maximus.

-Háblame de tus poderes, acaso no les tienes miedo- pregunto la reina Elsa al príncipe.

-Cuando descubrí que los tenía en vez de miedo sentí felicidad, me divertí congelando cosas en el bosque, nunca les he tenido miedo – contesto el príncipe –y vos majestad,¿ les tiene miedo a los tuyos?

-Sí un poco, pero he descubierto que el amor me ayuda a controlarlo- dijo su majestad mientras veía sus manos

-El amor arregla todo- dijo Jack sonriendo tiernamente a Elsa, sacándole un sonrojo a ella.

- dime príncipe Jack también nacistes con ellos?- pregunto rápidamente Elsa intentando cambiar el tema

-No, los adquirí a mis 16 años, junto con este particular tono de cabello- dijo el príncipe - dice mi padre que es algo normal en la pubertad de los Frost.

-El Rey North también puede hacer nieve.- contesto sorprendida la reina.

-No, el poder de mi padre es diferente.- le dijo el joven de pelos blancos mientras hacia un camino de nieve para patinar a su paso.

-Admiro tu control, me da un poco de envidia-

-Si su majestad desea yo le puedo ayudar con algunas técnicas.

-Y que me enseñarías.

-Son secretos, solo confía en mí- dijo el príncipe mientras se subía a Maximus y le extendía la mano a Elsa para ayudarla a subir.

-Confiare en ti príncipe Frost.-contesto Elsa tomando la mano del joven príncipe.

-Y dale con el príncipe… me puedes decir Jack y yo te diré Elsa, aunque si prefieres las formalidades y como te voy a enseñar me deberás de decir profesor Frost.

-Lo siento príncipe Jack, no puedo hacer eso- dijo la reina Elsa y recibiendo un golpe de una bola de nieve en su cara –¿¡porque hicistes eso!? –pregunto con cólera la reina por el golpe que había recibido del joven del que estaba agarrada de espalda.

-Cada vez que me digas príncipe Jack te daré un golpe, espero que te sostengas fuertes o caerás- dijo entre risas el joven mientras aceleraba con el caballo.

-Todo para ti es un juego-

-Vamos Elsa, es para hacerlo divertido- dijo el príncipe. Ahora recibiendo un golpe él por parte de la reina.

-Dos personas pueden jugar lo mismo, príncipe Jack- se reía la reina provocándole también una risa al joven mientras se alejaban del castillo hasta adentrarse al bosque.

.

.

.

En otro lado de Arendelle, ahora los tres guardias se encontraban entrenando con las espadas de madera en un campo de entrenamiento que se hallaba un poco lejos de los jardines del palacio, Hans se encontraba enfrentándose con Hiccup cuando donde ellos llegó Astrid para ver a los jóvenes pelear.

-Astrid, no quieres entrenar un poco al novato del Sur- dijo Guy a la rubia

La joven de la trenza acepto el reto, agarrando una espada de madera se adentró al campo de entrenamiento, Hiccup al ver a la joven se alejó.

-No lo mates- dijo Hiccup mientras iba donde Guy.

Aunque al inicio Hans negaba en pelear contra una mujer no tuvo opción al ver que la rubia iba enserio con sus ataques no tuvo otra opción que intentar defenderse.

-Realmente me quieres matar-dijo el pelirrojo esquivando los ataques de una furiosa rubia.

-regla 96, concéntrate- contesto la rubia, atacando aún más al pelirrojo.

Hiccup, que se encontraba observando detalladamente el duelo noto como una pequeña parte del cuello del pelirrojo se volvía del color azul, en ese momento el joven sureño se tiro al suelo sosteniéndose el corazón deteniendo así a Astrid de seguir combatiendo

-Wooow Astrid sigues siendo la mejor- le gritaba entusiasmado el joven Guy a su amiga.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mi madre quiere que la ayude con el almuerzo- Dijo Astrid mientras dejaba su espada y caminaba donde Hiccup –¿vistes eso también verdad?- le susurro Astrid al joven guardia, claramente se refería a lo sucedido con Hans antes de terminar el duelo, Hiccup solo la miró confirmándole –ya me tengo que ir, sabrás que hacer- termino de decir la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Guy se había acercado ayudar a Hans.

-No pensé que fuera tan buena, porque no es una guardia- dijo Hans mientras intentaba reponerse del duelo.

-Ella fue la que entreno a Hiccup con la espada, es la mejor en Arendelle, pero doña Gerda no la deja enlistarse como guardia- le contesto Guy al pelirrojo.

-Dejen de hablar ustedes dos, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento para luego patrullar la zona.- ordeno Hiccup a sus compañeros mientras agarraba su espada, Hiccup de reojo vio el cuello de Hans y de nuevo se encontraba de su color habitual


	9. Rencores

**9. Rencores.**

"¿Por qué acepte en subirme a Maximus?" se pensaba la soberana de las tierras de Arendelle, mientras sostenía la espalda del joven de cabellos plateados, no parecía debajo de las telas que lo cubrían pero el joven norteño poseía una espalda marcada y no tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie, Elsa al sostenerlo sentía como esos músculos se contraían por el movimiento que el joven realizaba para cabalgar; apenas lo conoció el día anterior y ya tiene sus manos en él, sin duda el sonrojo era latente en la reina quien agradecía encontrarse en sus espaldas.

Mientras más se adentraba en aquellas montañas, la reina pudo observar como una edificación de cristal se asomaba en el horizonte, se trataba del castillo que ella había construido, seguía fuerte y bello, desde que regreso a Arendelle la reina no había tenido oportunidad de regresar hasta él, y se alegró bastante al verlo aún ahí sin importar los rayos del sol que aumentaban su brillo, o el calor del verano que tanto ella aborrecía.

-¿Vos hicistes eso?- Pregunto Jack al contemplar dicha edificación, la reina solo asintió.

El príncipe del Norte detuvo al corcel blanco y al encontrarse con los pies en el suelo ayudo a su majestad bajarse también, Jack sostuvo la delgada y fina cintura de la reina para poderla ayudar, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes con su hermana menor, pero la sensación de sentir esa cintura hizo que el albino príncipe se sonrojara también.

-Bueno Elsa- indico el joven mientras intentaba disimular el color rojo en su rostro –la primera clase del control nevado- siguió el joven.

-¿Control nevado?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico la reina.

-shhh… no me interrumpas, ahora soy el profesor- dijo el joven mientras agarraba una rama caída de uno de los árboles del bosque –me has dicho que aprendistes a controlar el poder por medio del amor, pero yo te enseñare a controlarlo también usando la diversión, así que juguemos algo- indico el joven –la regla es simple, haremos como juegos artificiales con nuestros poderes, pero tienen que ser creativos y divertidos.

-No entiendo- dijo la reina sin comprender lo que le decía su supuesto tutor.

-Bueno, observa- Jack agarro la rama y apunto hacia el cielo, de la punta de esa rama salió un rayo celeste, pero este muto a convertirse en un conejo saltarín, dio unos cuantos saltos y se evaporizo en el aire, convirtiéndose en pequeños copos de nieve -solo tienes que apuntar hacia arriba y pensar en un recuerdo feliz-

-Pero yo no tengo lindos recuerdos-dijo la reina mientras cruzaba sus brazos y encogía los hombros.

-Todos tenemos recuerdos tristes Elsa, así como recuerdos felices, solo se ocupa algo de ayuda- indico el joven mientras hacía volar un copo creado por el hasta llegar a la nariz de la platinada.

Después de eso, ambos jóvenes se divirtieron creando imágenes con sus poderes; la risa de Elsa cautivaba al joven Jack, ese bello sonido era música para él, pero de pronto el ruido de una bestia hizo que se esfumara la magia que había en el lugar, y un muñeco de nieve aterrador salía de los árboles de pinos. Jack rápidamente coloco detrás de él a Elsa y alzo la rama que aún tenía en sus manos.

-Jack ¡no!- la reina agarró la mano de Jack para que no disparara al muñeco –él es mi amigo- indico la majestad alejándose de Jack y acercándose donde el muñeco, dulcemente la mano de la soberana toco aquella dura nieve –me alegra verte y ver que sigues con vida, perdón- le dijo la reina a su amigo, se trataba del muñeco que ella creo al saber que era capaz de crear vida, ya no era tan grande como al principio, el calor tuvo que encargarse de disminuirlo, pero seguía siendo aterrador y leal a su creadora. Elsa movió su muñeco y le creó una nube igual a la que tenía Olaf, el muñeco rugió pero en forma tierna y agradecido, sacándole una sonrisa a la reina y abrazándolo, el agradecimiento era mutuo, él la protegió cuando los soldados vinieron por ella. Jack se acerco donde ellos, y Elsa lo presento debidamente.

Cuando el reencuentro con su amigo termino, este se esfumo adentrándose al palacio, Elsa sabía que no podía llevarlo al palacio, su apariencia podía asustar a su pueblo, pero tampoco quería cambiar su forma, para ella así como lo creo era perfecto, sentía que era el reflejo fuerte que tenía que tener. Luego, la reina le pidió a su acompañante que regresarán al palacio, ya habían pasados bastantes horas y tenía asuntos que tratar, a su vez quería tener vigilado a Hans en su primer día como guardia, aunque sabía que Guy y Hiccup seguirían su orden de mantenerlo vigilado.

Pasado un rato y de regreso en el palacio, Hans quien ahora se encontraba patrullando los pasillos junto con los otros dos leales guardias escucho un ruido extraño lo que hizo que viera por la ventana, para su mala suerte vio como la reina de las nieve junto con su invitado del Norte llegaban al palacio en un mismo caballo, a lo lejos el joven noto la química que había entre ellos dos y un fuerte dolor en su pecho se hizo sentir en el joven nuevamente, haciendo que se agarrara fuertemente el pecho, el joven pelirrojo vio su mano y noto el cambio de color a un tono celeste hielo, sin decir nada se voltio y comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus compañeros guardias.

-A dónde vas- Pregunto Guy al joven al ver que se alejaba.

-Iré al patio, nadie ha vigilado por ahí si no me equivoco.- contesto Hans

-Espera, no puedes andar solo son ordenes...- iba a decir Guy cuando la mano en el hombro de Hiccup lo detuvo.

-Se encuentra enfermo, dejémoslo solo, si la reina se entera, yo soy el único responsable- indico Hiccup a su amigo –iré al estudio, tú puedes ir a la cocina por comida- termino de decir el joven, mientras partía rumbo a dicha habitación.

El joven Hiccup era uno de los más listos en Arendelle, tal vez no sea musculoso como su primo Patapez, pero había conseguido convertirse en uno de los escoltad privados de la reina por algo, solo que él prefería seguir con sus labores ordinarios, no era de extrañar que sospechará de estado del Sureño.

El castaño llegó a la puerta del estudio y encontró a la princesa Anna acostada en uno de los sillones, mientras hablaba con John.

-Veo que esa maña nunca se te va a quitar- dijo Hiccup mientras ingresaba al estudio.

-Ya te he dicho que John es un buen amigo mio- dijo Anna levantándose alegremente como era normal de ella, Hiccup creció con ella, y junto con Astrid fueron de los pocos amigos que tuvo, por eso se alegraba cada vez que Hiccup la buscaba, pero esta vez su cara mostraba preocupación. -Hiccup, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo.

-Ocupo su ayuda, más bien alguien ocupa su ayuda- indico el joven

-¿Quién? No me digas que algo le paso a Elsa- asumió mientras se jalaba sus trenzas.

-No, relájese, no es nada con ella- dijo –es Hans el que la necesita-

-¿Y ese cretino que ocupa? ¿Otro golpe en la cara?-

-¿Me dejas continuar?- dijo el castaño algo alterado haciendo que Anna le prestará atención -ayer en la noche antes que llegaras al palacio, el príncipe Jack y Hans tuvieron una confrontación donde recibió un golpe de los poderes del joven príncipe en el pecho- indico – y hoy ha estado temblando todo el día, y Astrid y yo observamos como algo celeste en forma de copos flotaba de su cuello cuando estábamos entrenando-

-Eso es imposible, ya estuviera congelado si eso ocurrió ayer- dijo la pelirroja mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

-Yo tampoco entiendo eso majestad, y menos que así como aparecieron, los copos desaparecieron, por eso busco su ayuda-

-Donde se encuentra él- pregunto la princesa

-Se encuentra vigilando el patio-

-¿Solo?-

-No, Astrid lo vigila desde lejos, sentimos que era prudente dejarlo solo pero por órdenes de la reina Elsa eso no es posible, entonces lo más sensato fue hacerle creer que está solo.-

La princesa volvió a ponerse de pie y empezó a caminar; si era cierto lo que Hiccup le contaba Hans corría peligro de muerte, aunque él la dejo sola y encerrada cuando ella sufrió eso, no haría lo mismo con él, la princesa de Arendelle si tenía un corazón, y aunque se tratará de su odiado némesis, si en sus manos está aunque sea la posibilidad de salvarlo lo haría, "debería haber otra forma de descongelar un corazón…", se decía la joven mientras caminaba rumbo al patio del palacio.

Al llegar encontró a Hans Westerguard apoyado en la pared, sosteniéndose el pecho, notó como la respiración del joven era fuerte y pausada, como si le estuviera costando respirar; poco a poco Anna se acercaba al joven sin que este se diera cuenta de sus pasos.

-Hans, digo joven Westerguard- dijo la princesa llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Pero si es la Princesa Anna, ¿qué es lo que desea?- dijo el joven con el sanismo ya característico de él.

-He venido para confirmar algo, quítate la camisa- dijo Anna con autoridad, había observado bastante a Elsa para imitar su actitud, lástima que no pensó en sus palabras…

-Ah… pensé que ya no me querías- dijo el Sureño mientras sonría burlonamente

-No seas idiota, no me interesas ya, solo quiero ver algo- lo corrijo la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba. "como fui capaz de decir eso así" se pensaba la princesa.

-¿Quieres ver si tengo el corazón congelado verdad?- el gesto de Hans cambio, su rostro mostraba una combinación de seriedad y tristeza, Anna solo se quedó de pie observándolo.

-Es cierto entonces…- dijo la princesa mientras observaba como su ex prometido se sentaba en el suelo.

-Creo que después de todo mi destino si era la muerte- dijo el pelirrojo

-Hans!, tiene que haber una forma de ayudarte- dijo la pelirroja con un tono de preocupación latente –Tal vez los poderes de Jack no son iguales a los de Elsa y pueda haber otra forma…-

-Anna- dijo el pelirrojo –por qué te estas preocupando por lo que me suceda-

-Por qué no todos somos como tú Hans, no pasamos toda nuestras vidas con rencor- termino la pelirroja mientras se colocaba de frente a él y le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo, Hans al ver ese gesto de la joven que el dejo que se muriera, su corazón sintió felicidad pero a la vez un dolor más inmenso de los anteriores lo posesiono, un grito salió del joven; la princesa al verlo así se arrodillo para socorrerlo, al instante llego Astrid y Hiccup donde ellos quienes estaban observando todo desde lejos.

-Astrid tráigame agua caliente- ordeno la princesa mientras sostenía la cabeza pelirroja de Hans –Hiccup, aliste 2 caballos, tenemos que ir rápido donde los trolls.- ahora le ordeno a su amigo castaño.

Hans se encontraba en el suelo temblando, "ella sufrió esto" se pensó el joven mientras su cabello comenzaba a cubrirse de tonos blancos, observaba atento como Anna lo miraba y le sostenía su cabeza de pronto sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, "¿este será mi fin madres?" pensó el joven mientras en su mente se mostraba la imagen de la reina Mendy; poco a poco sus ojos cerraron y la tonalidad roja de su cabello se extinguió en su totalidad.

**Buenas! Wiiii otro capitulo, espero que les guste :3 Los invito a leer mi nuevo fanfic, también es de este trío pero ambientado en un mundo actual :) se llama Herederos ^-^**

**Patzylin-Donno: concuerdo contigo, ambos tienen que aprender entre ellos, pero ¿serán capaces de llevarse bien? :P tienes que tener paciencia y ahí veremos... jeje cuídate montones, amo tus reviews :3 33**


End file.
